In His Honor
by AngelEstrada
Summary: Danny had a lot on his mind. Too much. Today wasn't just any normal day. Today was THE day. ***Rated T for touchy subjects.***


**Summary:** Danny had a lot on his mind. Too much. Today wasn't just any normal day. Today was THE day.  
**Author's Notes: **I wrote this after hearing the news of a horrific crash today in a neighboring town. Writing through Danny was how I released my emotions... The characters of Hawaii Five-0 do not belong to me, and I do not own the rights to them (sadly). :( I just like playing with them. ;) ...All ideas belong to Angel Estrada at Stokes Fanficz/Danno50HPD on Twitter, so please don't plagerize! ...Oh yeah, and this is completely un-beta'd. :) Rated T for touchy subjects. Feedback (As well as Con-Crit) is very much welcomed. :) P.S. This is my very first H50 one-shot, so please be nice. :)

Steve McGarrett walked into the office, clearly on a mission.

"Hey, Chin, Kono," he nodded to them both, "have you guys seen Danny? He's not answering his cell."

Chin Ho Kelly nodded towards the office of Detective Danny Williams.

"Came in about ten minutes ago. He never said a word. Hasn't moved from his desk."

McGarrett glanced in, discovering a defeated-looking Danno.

"Alright, thanks. OH! Hey, meet you guys at Kamekona's in about an hour, unless something comes up. I'm feeling generous today," he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, Boss!" Kono Kalakaua grinned.

McGarrett smirked back.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit," he answered before heading towards Danny's office.

McGarrett actually knocked before slowly opening the door, a morose and somber Danny before him. McGarrett's voice was soft as he reached out.

"Hey, Danny," McGarrett shut the door, "we're going to grab some food at Kamekona's."

Danny shook his head, never making eye contact, staring at his computer screen.

"Not hungry."

McGarrett pulled up a chair and took a seat, concerned.

"Okay, what's eatin' you, Danny? Even though it drives me absolutely crazy, I'd rather have you complaining and critiquing every little thing I do than to see you like this."

Danny exaggerated a sigh. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew his partner wouldn't back off until he did.

"Have you seen the news today?"

McGarrett shook his head.

"No. Why?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"Six kids died in a crash today. Two others were injured. Teenagers."

McGarrett frowned.

"Oh man. That's terrible."

Danny nodded.

"Yeah. The youngest were just a couple years older than Grace."

Finally, McGarrett understood. Danny continued.

"I just keep thinking... What if that was Gracie, Steve? Huh? I mean, what were eight kids doing in a car together anyway? Where were their parents? I just... She's getting to that age, you know? I can't even imagine getting that call, or- or having a uniform show up at my door."

Danny shook his head, as if he was trying to shake away the thoughts going through it. McGarrett studied the blonde before responding.

"You're not going to have to worry about that, Danny, okay? Grace is a responsible little girl. You've taught her better."

Danny nodded, but he didn't really comprehend what McGarrett was saying. His eyes- and attention- were diverted to an old newspaper article on his desk. McGarrett's eyes narrowed out of curiosity. He knew he had to get his partner to open up.

"Talk to me, Danno. It's just you and me, okay? What's on your mind?"

Danny shook his head.

"It's nothing."

McGarrett rubbed his face, growing impatient.

"It's obviously _something_, Daniel, because if it was _nothing_, you'd be sitting here, yelling at me for trying to know _every detail about your life_."

Danny hesitated before handing the article to McGarrett, a picture of a young boy on the page with the story. McGarrett sat in silence for a moment as he glanced it over, recognizing the name.

"Billy Selway."

Danny exhaled heavily with a nod.

"Twenty years ago today."

McGarrett looked up at his partner sadly.

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"So am I," Danny answered, swallowing hard at the lump in his throat, fighting the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes. The two stayed silent for a minute before Danny finally spoke again.

"You know, I-," he chuckled lightly, battling his emotions, "-I usually stay home and kick my feet up with a beer- or six- and try to forget about this day, even though I fail miserably."

McGarrett couldn't help but offer a smile.

"We could do that, Danny."

Danny looked up at him seriously.

"I'm sorry. What? Who is _we_?"

McGarrett smirked.

"I'm serious. I've got some chairs and a nice view of the ocean. Plus, the beer's cold, so that's always good."

Danny glared at him.

"What part of 'I hate the ocean' have you not yet understood?"

McGarrett couldn't expunge the goofy grin from his face. His partner was slowly getting back to his usual self.

"Look, Chin and Kono can hold down the fort for a while, while we take care of business."

"Business?" Danny questioned with an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Yeah, Daniel. _Business_." McGarrett paused for effect. "So, are you in or out?"

Danny hesitated before reluctantly making his decision.

"Fine. But-," he added, "no questions, no boats, no fishing. Just beers, chairs, and silence. That's it."

McGarrett nodded.

"Understood."

"Good," Danny retorted, "I'm glad we can agree on something."

McGarrett smiled once more.

"Let's go then."

They drove in silence to McGarrett's house, except for when he put a call into Chin about having to take care of something, but he kept a close eye on his uncharacteristically quiet partner the entire time.

McGarrett was now inside, grabbing bottles of beer from the fridge, while Danny had already made his way out into the yard, taking a seat, kicking his shoes off, staring at the crashing waves in front of him. A few stray tears trickled down his face.

McGarrett made his way out with a cooler, setting it between the two chairs before handing his partner a bottle. He twisted the cap off of his own, taking a sip.

Danny quickly batted his tears away, clearing his throat, graciously accepting the drink.

A moment passed before McGarrett broke the silence.

"You know," he paused, "it's okay to cry, Danny."

Danny's gaze diverted back to the water.

"I wasn't crying."

McGarrett smiled.

"Of course, you weren't. I'm just saying that, if you _were_, it would be okay."

Danny nodded.

"Well, I wasn't, but," he finally met his partner's eyes with his own, bloodshot, "thank you."

McGarrett simply nodded, offering a smile.

"Hey," McGarrett locked eyes with Danny, raising his bottle and tilting it in Danny's direction, "to me getting stuck with you for a partner, and to Billy Selway for saving your ass that day."

Finally, Danny cracked a tiny smile, and another tear slowly crept down his cheek.

"Yeah, he did," Danny paused, deep in thought for a moment, but grateful, "to Billy Selway."

Danny raised his bottle, and the two turned theirs toward each other's to make contact, clinking.

McGarrett patted Danny on the shoulder a few times, and the two drank in Billy's honor, sitting in their chairs with their shoes kicked off, sharing each other's company in silence until the sun sank below the horizon.


End file.
